Entre dulces
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Su relación tuvo un comienzo poco común: una caja de dulces, inspirado en la tabla dulce de musa hetaliana
1. Un nuevo amigo

Entre dulces

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Un nuevo amigo

(Caramelo)

Sealand estaba afuera del pasillo adjunto a la sala de juntas rumiando maldiciones contra Inglaterra y su ofuscación a largo plazo ¿Acaso le había cogido manía? ¿Qué no veía que ya era lo bastante grande para estar presente en las juntas de los adultos? ¡Ya tenia la apariencia de un adolescente de diecisiete años por Dios! ¿Por qué Arthur lo seguía tratando como si fuese un pequeñajo de doce años, caprichoso e infantil? Eso no era justo, pensó el todavía principado, él había crecido, madurado, había dejado de quejarse con Raivis por teléfono hacia años e incluso había dejado de jugar con la PlayStation y los power rangers ¡había dejado de lado a los power rangers por ese idiota adicto al té! ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para que Arthur lo menospreciara? ¿Para que lo sacara a rastras de las juntas avergonzándolo frente a sus futuros colegas?

Estaba claro que a los ojos de Inglaterra todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio no había valido absolutamente nada, todas las travesuras que se había perdido al lado de Seborga y de Wy, todos los videojuegos que no había jugado en la consola, todos los parques de diversiones a los que no había ido con Tino y Berwald con motivo de su cumpleaños, las caricaturas que no había visto por el televisor los domingos, las cartas a Santa Claus que no había escrito en vísperas de navidad –a Finlandia le dolió mucho enterarse de que había perdido su fe en Santa Claus–, ¡hasta había perdido su oportunidad de darle su primer beso a Seylleches cuando Wy les propuso a Islandia, Seborga, Liechtenstein, Letonia y a él jugar a la botella! Y Seylleches había terminado besando a Cassiano ¡A Cassiano! Eso lo tuvo de mala leche por más de un mes con respecto a su amistad con el itálico pero ¿a quien le importo eso? A Arthur no de seguro, a él le importaba muy poco lo que le pasara, podía morirse mañana y el estirado cejón con complejo de rebelde reprimido de seguro no iría a su funeral

–Estúpido Inglaterra –mascullo por lo bajo Peter– estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Arthur, como quisiera ser una nación de una vez para irle a patear el orgullo –agrego en voz alta

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo con esa idea –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Peter dio un pequeño bote asustado ¿alguien lo había escuchado? El muchacho rezo porque no hubiera sido Francia porque el gabacho además de irle con el cuento a Arthur trataría de propasarse con él y ya estaba cansado de apostárselas con _Soledad*_ persiguiéndolo por todo el edificio además de que Tino había amenazado con quitarle el ordenador si lo pillaba torturando al galo que apestaba a perfume caro dentro del armario de limpieza con un atizador que estuviera demasiado cerca de la torre Eiffel o del arco del triunfo otra vez pero ¿Quién mandaba al Casanova de cuarta ese a meterle mano debajo de la ropa? Eso no era nada decente por Dios, cuando el principado se dio la vuelta para mirar a su inesperado acompañante dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se trataba de España.

–Ah buenas tardes señor España –dijo el muchacho cortésmente– ¿Qué hace aquí? La junta no debía de haber terminado hasta hace una hora –agrego mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared

–Me aburría y me escapado por un refresco –dijo el ibérico sonriendo– es increíble cuanto tiempo de una reunión pueden desperdiciar Francis y Arthur peleando –agrego haciendo sonreír al chico

–Creo que deberían meterlos en el libro de los Records mundiales por la pelea mas larga del mundo –comento el muchacho

–Puede ser –coincidió el ibérico ampliando su sonrisa– y tú ¿Qué haces aquí chaval? Deberías estar ahí adentro, ya casi eres una nación ¿no?

–Dígaselo a Arthur –replico sombrío el principado– por mas que me esfuerzo sigue viéndome como un niño pequeño –agrego con tristeza en la voz

–Ese cabrón está mas ciego que un topo –dijo el español– el muy presumido piensa que es intocable después de que venció a mi Armada* y me tuvo encerrado en un jodido calabozo, alguien debería de bajarle los humos y tú eres perfecto para el trabajo chaval –agrego poniéndole una mano en hombro al chico en señal de apoyo

– ¿En verdad lo cree? –dijo Peter aún melancólico

– ¡Claro! –exclamo el castaño– y estaré encantado de ayudarte a poner al estirado ese en su lugar –añadió alegremente

–Gracias señor España –murmuro Peter feliz de que alguien confiara en él

–De nada chaval –musito el latino– y toma –agrego dándole un pequeño envoltorio– no querrás que ese presumido te vea deprimido por ahí ¿o si?

–Gracias –dijo Peter aceptado el fardo– por todo –añadió por lo bajo

–Debo irme chaval antes de que Alemania se ponga como energúmeno– murmuro Antonio– no sé como Ita-chan lo soporta –comento riendo antes de perderse por el pasillo

Cuando se quedo solo, Peter abrió la pequeña cajita que el latino le había dado y miro en su interior: Caramelos y una nota que decía:

_**Peter:**_

_**Note que estabas bastante triste la última vez que ese gilipollas de Arthur te saco a rastras de la reunión, espero que esto te alegre, ojalá no me consideres demasiado tradicional y atrevido por darte caramelos cuando es obvio que ya estás muy grande para comerlos y por que apenas nos conocemos –yo te he notado mucho últimamente, no sé tú– no dejes que lo que diga ese pelma te afecte y si necesitas ayuda para patearle el culo aquí estoy yo peque para echarte un cable.**_

_**España **_

Peter sonrió, ¡vaya coincidencia! una de las cosas que había dejado de hacer por impresionar a Arthur era comer dulces y vaya que si le había costado fuerza de voluntad hacerlo pues le encantaban y al parecer si había servido de algo, no con la persona que deseaba pero al menos había ganado un amigo.

* * *

><p><em>¡<em>_Hola gente! Sé que debería comenzar a escribir el próximo capitulo de ´Dándote largas´ pero no me pude resistir a hacer este pequeño experimento para ponerle otro compañero a España y de paso realizar mi tercera tabla para musa hetaliana, disculpen las molestias que esto pueda causar y si les gusta este proyecto –o les desagrada, lo que sea que opinen– hágamelo saber a través de un comentario _

_Atte. _

_Naru _


	2. Reciprocidad y sospechas

Reciprocidad y sospechas

(Galletas)

España estaba algo deprimido ese día, en su casa las cosas estaban un poco difíciles con lo de la crisis económica y habían empeorado con lo del terremoto además de que Romano no le podía echar un cable pues tenía sus propios problemas con el asunto del petróleo y encima tenia que vigilar que Ludwig no lo sorprendiera con la cabeza en las nubes en medio de la junta para discutir soluciones sobre el virus del sarampión que se contraía últimamente cuando se viajaba al viejo continente.

El ibérico seguía divagando cuando el sonido de una discusión llamo su atención, no eran las habituales peleas de EUA e Inglaterra o de Inglaterra y Francia o tan siquiera las esporádicas peleas entre Grecia y Turquía o Prusia y Hungría, no. Antonio sabia que era otra cosa, estaba seguro de eso. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un muchacho rubio de ojos azul verdoso como las olas del mar, era sacado a empujones por Inglaterra.

–Déjame tranquilo –grito el joven de ojos de mar– ya soy una nación –agrego mirando al británico con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia mientras el inglés trataba de conducirlo afuera

–No lo eres –replico Inglaterra serio– apenas tienes habitantes en tu casa, no tienes tierras que cosechar, nadie va allá a hacer turismo, ninguna persona importante ha salido de ahí, o hecho una aportación importante a la humanidad

–Lo haría si me dejaras relacionarme con otras naciones –repuso el muchacho furibundo– así la gente me visitaría y verían lo que tengo que ofrecer pero en vez de eso me arrastras afuera de las reuniones como si no tuviera nada que aportar, como si no valiera nada, tú no eres perfecto ¿Sabes, Arthur? Dime ¿Ya arreglaste los disturbios en tu casa? ¿Convenciste a la gente para que deje de incendiar los edificios? –inquirió con sarcasmo

–No hables de lo que no sabes Peter –murmuro el británico irritado

–Te crees la gran cosa cuando te estás tambaleando sobre la cuerda floja –dijo el principado con arrogancia– y no dejas que otros tengan una oportunidad de aportar ideas para solucionar los problemas que nos afectan a todos, sólo lanzas criticas mordaces cuando algo no te parece en vez de dejar que otros se expresen, de dejar a otros crecer como potencias mundiales, dime Arthur, ¿Por qué me sacas siempre de las juntas? ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De que te demuestre que ya no soy el crio que te admiraba y quería ser como tú cuando era apenas un niño y que tengo el coraje suficiente para pelear por lo mejor para los míos? ¿De que te supere por mucho? ¿O tal vez de que puedo ser mejor delegado mundial que tú? –pregunto mirándolo de frente, sin miedo a las represarías, como un mártir condenado a morir por su causa

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos, nadie le había plantado la cara así a Inglaterra en siglos, nunca habían visto al principado reclamarle de esa forma a la nación, siempre todo se quedaba en una infantil pataleta por parte del más joven pero esto era diferente, muy diferente. Sealand estaba peleando con uñas y dientes lo que le correspondía por derecho desde que se independizo del imperio británico y no había nada que Arthur pudiera hacer para parar la ira del principado.

Después de recuperarse de la impresión Inglaterra logro llevar a rastras a Sealand al pasillo pero nadie aparte de Antonio noto cuando el joven deslizo una caja de tamaño mediano por debajo de la mesa hacia su dirección mientras se resistía ante el ingles para evitar que lo expulsara de la estancia y que con todo el jaleo armado por la dispuesta nadie mas reparo en el suelo, en un descanso para comer, Antonio recogió el paquete del piso asegurándose de que nadie mas lo observara, cuando abrió el envoltorio no puedo mas que sonreír, adentro de la caja había galletas y nota que decía:

_Estimado señor España _

_Gracias por el obsequio y por sus palabras de aliento la vez pasada, me hicieron sentir mucho mas animado a seguir luchando por convertirme en nación algún día, lo vi un poco decaído hoy y decidí darle esto para levantarle el ánimo y darle las gracias por el apoyo, no sabe cuanto lo aprecio, es muy agradable saber que no estoy solo y que alguien comparte mi opinión de que Arthur es un idiota de primera categoría._

_Respetuosamente _

_Sealand _

_P.S. Decidí que voy a tocarle las narices a el idiota de Arthur hoy, deséeme suerte y ojala disfrute del espectáculo y de las galletas, casi me quemo los dedos haciéndolas pero me importa un cacahuate si puedo hacerlo sonreír un rato. _

–Eres un ángel chaval –dijo Antonio sonriendo mientras se metía un galleta en la boca sin saber que era espiado por cierto británico escondido tras la puerta.

–Voy a averiguar que planean esos dos –murmuro Arthur antes de retirarse del lugar


	3. Espionaje y pactos

Espionaje y pactos

(Chicles)

Arthur los vio saludarse esa tarde y reprimió los deseos de devolver que tenia encima hacia un cuarto de hora ¿Qué le veía Sealand a ese masoquista idiota? ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrían? ¿Antonio estaría malinfluenciando a su hermanito? Y si era así ¿Cuánta influencia tendría ya España sobre el frágil criterio de Sealand? Cuando ambos se fueron caminando por el pasillo entre bromas y risas, Arthur decidió seguirlos, ni muerto dejaría que España se acercara más de lo debido a lo que era de su propiedad.

–…Y entonces el inglés comienza a gritar: ¡Help! ¡Help! Y el español le contesta: No tengo gel pero si quieres champú te lo presto –dijo España sonriendo haciendo que Sealand se desternillara de risa

–Eso seria divertido –exclamo Peter agarrándose el estómago a causa de las carcajadas–podría intentarlo con Arthur si viniera a fastidiarme otra vez si no fuera por el hecho de que no sabe nadar bien –admitió cuando el acceso de risa había cesado

–No quieres ser cruel con él ¿verdad, chaval? –pregunto el castaño

–Si –coincidió el muchacho– aunque es un idiota desconsiderado, Arthur sigue siendo mi hermano mayor

–Te entiendo muy bien –suspiro Antonio– a mi me pasa lo mismo con André

–Pero el señor Portugal no es cruel con usted señor España –dijo el chico– Arthur es muy frío conmigo últimamente además se porta lo mas borde posible cuando lo visito –añadió amargo

–Ya se le pasara en cuanto se dé cuenta de lo que realmente vales peque –dijo el mayor pasándole un brazo por los hombros al muchacho acercándolo a él

Ahí fue cuando el español escucho un ruido que lo puso sobre aviso e inclinándose con disimulo susurro al oído de su acompañante:

–Espabila chaval que tenemos un fisgón rondando

– ¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunto Peter en el mismo tono

–Escucha con atención –dijo el de ojos verdes y le explico su plan– ¿Estás de acuerdo, chaval? –cuestiono

–Si –asintió el muchacho sonriendo

Mientras tanto Arthur se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan descuidado pues no se había fijado por donde caminaba mientras seguía al megalómano descerebrado español y a su hermano y se había tropezado con una cubeta que alguien del servicio de limpieza había dejado olvidada, rezando por que no lo hubieran escuchado, Inglaterra se dispuso a vigilar a aquel par escondido tras un pared donde podría ver y escuchar todo lo que esos dos hicieran o dijeran sin que se percataran de su presencia.

–…Y entonces fue cuando Cassiano le dio un beso a Lea ¡y yo quería darle mi primer beso a ella! –escucho decir a Peter

–Tal vez si vuelven a jugar a la botella algún día puedas hacerlo chaval –escuchó que le consolaba España

–Dudo que a ella le guste –decía el menor trémulo– no tengo experiencia y aunque he practicado no creo que me vaya bien cuando pase

–Hm entonces sólo hay una forma de saberlo peque –escucho decir al latino

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto el muchacho

–Así –dijo Antonio acercándose al muchacho

¡_Maldito_! Pensó Arthur enfurecido _si le pones un dedo encima a Sealand yo mismo te castro, te juro que te castro motherfucker, íncubo de tercera, Casanova de cuarta _pensó antes de dejar su escondite y evitar que España manchara la inocencia de Peter

Llego en el momento en el que ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de unir sus labios

– ¡Peter! –bramo el inglés llamando al menor– ¿Dónde estás? tenemos que irnos –agrego impaciente como si llevara largo rato buscando a su familiar sin encontrarlo hasta ese momento

–Parece que lo ha tragado –murmuro España mientras Sealand reprimía una carcajada –toma –agrego metiéndole un envoltorio mediano en la cazadora de bombardero que llevaba– escóndelo bien de los ojos de Inglaterra, peque –finalizo antes de caminar sigilosamente hacia una sala de reuniones vacía, entrar en la estancia y cerrar la puerta a su espalda con cuidado.

Peter siguió el ejemplo del mayor y camino hacia los baños, una vez ahí se saco el fardo de la cazadora, lo abrió y encontró dos libros pequeños una caja de chicles de varios sabores y una nota que decía:

_**Sealand: **_

_**Gracias por las galletas y por el espectáculo que montaste ayer para animarme, has estado genial chaval, debiste ver la cara de memo de Arthur cuando volvió a la reunión ¡estaba tan encarnado que parecía una olla hirviendo! Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas por esto peque y además aprovecho la ocasión para avisarte que sospecho que Arthur sabe que te estoy apoyando para que te deje tranquilo por lo cual ya tome cartas en el asunto. Anexo a esta carta est**__**án dos diccionarios: euskera – inglés y catalán – inglés además de un pliego con señales y gestos para cuando "hechicero malvado" esté cerca y necesites decirme o darme algo.**_

_**Si no le entiendes muy bien a los diccionarios puedes decirme y te lo explicare con todo el gusto del mundo o si no estoy cerca para echarte un cable con eso, pídele ayuda a Alfred* –te parecerá increíble pero el habla el catalán y el euskera a un nivel aceptable– y no te preocupes que el gringo no va a ir de cotilla con el cejón adicto al té, eso si no quiere perder la estatua de la libertad de un tajo de mi hacha y además creo que él también quiere darle una probaba de su propia medicina a ese cabrón presumido.**_

_**España **_

_**P.S.: Disfruta de los chicles peque y ven a visitarme cuando puedas ¿quieres? Tú compañía me hace sentir menos solo cuando necesito aliento para seguir adelante.**_

Peter sonrió y guardo todo en la caja otra vez antes esconderla bajo su cazadora y salir tranquilamente del baño sintiéndose increíblemente bien sabiendo que alguien lo necesitaba como amigo incondicional.

*Por si no se habían enterado, Obama paso sus vacaciones en España alguna vez, es posible que Alfred pasara mucho "_tiempo de calidad_" con Tonio en aquel momento.


	4. Peleas y meriendas

Peleas y meriendas

(Flan/natilla)

Peter caminaba por el pasillo teniendo cuidado de ver bien por donde iba o si alguien le seguía, si tropezaba en camino con Arthur o si se le estropeaba el contenido de la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, podría tener derecho a un ataque de histeria y depresión gratuitos además de una montaña de problemas auspiciados por Inglaterra cuando este les fuera con el cuento a Suecia y a Finlandia. El sealandés ya se podía imaginar lo que le esperaba si sus padres se enteraban de que mantenía una alianza secreta con España: castigado sin televisión, sin walkman, sin ordenador y con derecho a pasar más de un mes en confinamiento solitario en la plataforma marítima que conformaba su casa.

Lo que también significaría dejar de ver a España y Sealand no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, primero podrían pensar en matarlo antes que separarlo del latino, España le daba lo que Arthur ni siquiera había pensado en otorgarle: tranquilidad, alegría, confianza, cariño, impulso para seguir luchando por su sueño, cosas que solo había recibido de Suecia y Finlandia, de sus tíos, sus hermanos* y de sus escasos camaradas. Ni siquiera había llegado a soñar con que uno de los imperios mas grandes de la humanidad pudiera interesarse en él, un principado en medio del océano pero así era y eso lo tenía más alegre que unas castañuelas.

Estaba tan distraído con estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona venia en dirección opuesta a la suya hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El choque fue doloroso para el muchacho pues la persona con la que había tropezado había caído encima de él derribándolo con su peso y casi aplastándolo contra el suelo.

Aún aturdido el principado apoyo las manos en el cuerpo de la persona con la había chocado intentando apartarle cuando cayo en la cuenta de ya no tenía la bandeja con el flan de vainilla con caramelo derretido casi le da un paro cardiaco, ¿Dónde estaba el flan? Si algo le había pasado al molde…Sealand ya podía ir pensando en sufrir un ataque de depresión crónica ¡Se había esforzado tanto para hacerlo sin que el postre se aplastara en proceso! ¿Con que cara le iba a entregar el regalo a España? Hacer un flan relleno de cajeta y mermelada era muy complicado y tardado y prefería volver a hacer el molde que pasar la vergüenza de entregarle un platillo en mal estado al mayor.

Pero cuando busco la bandeja con mayor detenimiento a la par que seguía empujando suavemente a la persona que estaba encima de él pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio: la fuente estaba a pocos metros de él con el postre intacto pese al incidente.

–Oye vamos –murmuro Peter inquieto– aparta, levántate del suelo que no soy un colchón andante –le dijo molesto mientras seguía empujando esta vez con mas fuerza

– ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tus mayores, Peter? –pregunto una voz demasiado familiar para el adolescente– pensé que te había enseñado modales

–Perdón –repuso rápidamente el muchacho, que sólo deseaba levantarse del suelo, recoger la bandeja y retirarse de ahí– pero como no te movías no pude evitar ser tan brusco y además tengo el tiempo cortado así que, ¿podrías dejar que me levante por favor? –agrego intentando ser educado para que el mayor no se ensañara con él

–Eso si es tener educación –reconoció Arthur levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano al menor para que hiciera lo mismo

–Gracias –dijo Peter una vez en pie– ahora si no te importa ya debo irme –añadió recogiendo la bandeja con el flan y comenzado a caminar por el pasillo

– ¿Para quién es eso? –cuestiono el mayor haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco

–Para alguien importante –contesto el joven ojos de mar

–No será para aquel megalómano español ¿verdad, Sealand? –cuestiono el británico mordaz

–Eso no te concierne –replico el principado– ahora si me disculpas… –el chico hizo amago de retirarse pero el británico le corto el paso acercándole y agarrándolo firmemente del brazo

–No te quiero ver cerca de él ¿Entendiste? –siseo el mayor al oído del muchacho

–Suéltame Inglaterra –dijo el adolescente hosco– y yo me relaciono con quien quiero, tú no eres mi jefe

–Pequeño descarado ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? –le increpo el imperio – te crees muy valiente ¿no es así? Ya veremos cuando no este ese estúpido para cubrirte la espalda –amenazo

–Seguiría plantándote la cara estuviera o no España en medio, pedazo de cretino –le replico el chico mirándolo desafiante– estoy cansado de cómo me tratas, como me haces sentir como si fuera una basura, ya no te voy a permitir humillarme ni hacerle daño a nadie que me importe –declaro sereno

– ¿Te atreves a hablarle así a tu hermano mayor? –exclamo furioso el británico– después de todo lo que hice por ti, mocoso malagradecido

–Y ¿Qué es lo que has hecho tú por mi si puede saberse Inglaterra? –refutó el principado irónico– te diré lo que has hecho, me abandonaste, te olvidaste de mí, me usaste para luego hacerme a un lado y ahora vienes con tu cara de niño arrepentido a exigirme que me aleje de la una de las pocas personas que se ha preocupado por mi desinteresadamente –dijo con falsa indulgencia y prosiguió– ¿Mi hermano mayor, Arthur? No me hagas reír, los hermanos mayores son generosos, cuidan a sus hermanos pequeños, los guían, los ayudan a crecer ¿Tú has hecho eso por mi alguna vez, Inglaterra? Déjame responder a eso –agrego al notar el mutismo del mayor– jamás lo has hecho así que te voy a suplicar que me dejes tranquilo

Arthur sabía que el principado había acabado con él pero no podía irse sin dejarle una última estocada:

–Te está usando ¿Sabes? –murmuro suavemente– un día se hartara y te dejara tirado –agrego lacónico

–Al menos él me está haciendo feliz –objeto Sealand zafándose del agarre del mayor y mirándolo con displicencia ¿Cómo era posible que de niño quisiera ser como ese engreído? Se preguntaba Sealand mientras daba un paso hacia delante para retirarse.

Fue ahí cuando paso. Inglaterra le quito a Sealand la bandeja de las manos con un movimiento veloz, dispuesto a destruir el flan que contenía, Peter intento recuperarla pero Arthur era todavía un poco más alto que él y se lo impidió empujándolo al suelo

–Devuélveme eso –grito el menor dolorido por la caída– es mío, pedazo de bravucón descerebrado

–Ya veremos si aprendes a respetar a tus mayores después de que destruya está cosa –dijo el británico preparándose para arrojar la bandeja al suelo

– ¡No! –exclamo el menor intentando levantarse pese al dolor provocado por los raspones que se había hecho en las piernas al caer de bruces al piso

– ¿Molestando a los niños tan pronto Inglaterra? –pregunto España que había llegado ahí alertado por el bullicio provocado por la discusión que se había desarrollado momentos antes– aún falta mucho para la noche de brujas ¿sabes? –agrego en lo que ayudaba al principado a levantarse

–Métete en tus asuntos imbécil –replico el británico fastidiado

–Peter, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –pregunto con suavidad el castaño ignorando al inglés que lo miraba de mala manera

–Nada –murmuro el menor– me ha quitado la bandeja que venia cargando y ahora no me la quiere devolver –explico

– ¿Le has provocado para que se comporte así? –cuestiono el latino mirando atentamente al británico sin perder la calma

–No señor –contesto el principado

–Ya veo –dijo el castaño– Inglaterra ¿Quieres darme esa bandeja, por favor? –pidió cortésmente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al británico

Arthur le dio la fuente al hispano a regañadientes y este se la paso a la micronación quien lo miro agradecido

–Ahora discúlpate con Sealand por favor –pidió el latino amablemente aún con la mirada de aviso en los ojos

–Lo siento mucho Sealand –dijo el británico y se retiro del pasillo

– ¿Estás bien, chaval? –cuestiono el castaño cundo el inglés se fue

El muchacho asintió

– ¿Por qué estaban pelando?

–Yo quería darle esto –dijo el chico señalando la bandeja de flan– pero cuando iba a buscarlo para dársela apareció Arthur y comenzó a echarme bronca –explico el sealandés triste– dijo que debía de alejarme de usted y amenazo con arrojar lo que le había traído al piso

–Y los raspones que tienes en las rodillas ¿Te los ha hecho él? –pregunto el ibérico

–Si –asintió el menor– Arthur me empujo cuando intente quitarle el flan y me caí al suelo

–Será cabrón –mascullo el español– mira como te ha dejado –agrego señalando los rasguños y los raspones en cuerpo del principado

–Eso no importa –dijo el menor– tome y gracias por lo de la vez pasada y por salvarme hoy señor España –agrego tendiéndole la bandeja con el flan y preparándose para marcharse de ahí, había sido suficiente por un día

–Oye peque espera –llamo el de ojos esmeralda

– ¿Ocurre algo, señor? –cuestiono el chico temeroso de que le fuera a regresar el postre que por culpa de Arthur se veía algo aplastado

– ¿Quieres merendar conmigo? –pregunto el ibérico

–Será un placer –dijo el sealandés sonriendo

–Pues venga, vamos chaval que esto tiene muy buena pinta y me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo el castaño riendo

Sealand sólo sonrió y siguió al mayor hasta la cafetería del edificio, en donde disfrutaron comiendo flan, riendo de tonterías y con el pensamiento a de Arthur a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

_*Se refiere a Alfred y Matthew _


	5. Pensamientos de medianoche

Pensamientos de medianoche

(Dulce de leche/coco)

Antonio dejo escapar un suspiro cuando volvió a su casa esa noche después de llevar a Peter con Finlandia para que le curaran las heridas que ese cabrón borde que tenia por _hermano mayor _le había hecho ¿Cómo podía Arthur ser tan salvaje con un chico como Peter? No lo conocía mucho pero en el tiempo que habían convivido juntos se había dado cuenta de era un buen chico además de haber madurado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Era un muchacho de carácter sereno, responsable optimista y trabajador, carácter sin duda aprendido de Finlandia porque no muy probable que Arthur siendo tan gruñón como era le hubiera enseñado eso. Si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, prefería por mucho pasar tiempo con Sealand que tener reuniones para hacer acuerdos político-comerciales con Inglaterra. Ojalá reconocieran al principado pronto y se convirtiera oficialmente en un país, deseo el latino pensando que seria muy agradable entablar relaciones comerciales con alguien tan simpático.

El español se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de chocolate caliente acompañado de un dulce de leche, regalo hecho por México en la última visita que realizo a la casa de su antigua colonia, el español se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y pensó en Sealand mientras mordisqueaba la golosina a medias. Y pensó en _él._

En el principado de Sealand. En Peter.

Peter era bastante amable y considerado con él además de educado, demasiado educado, varias veces estuvo a punto de pedirle que dejara de decirle _"Señor España"_ porque lo hacia sentir mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era pero no lo había hecho por temor a cohibir al muchacho que parecía respetarlo mas de lo debido, además de que nadie había preparado un postre para él ni lo había mimado así desde hacia bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo es que Arthur no se daba cuenta de la alhaja que tenía por pariente? Tendría que estar mas ciego que un murciélago para no darse cuenta del valor de aquel muchacho que se veía se convertiría en un bravo mancebo en el futuro además de una importante nación si llegaban a reconocerle algún día, definitivamente Inglaterra era un gilipollas graduado con honores.

Pensar en el británico lo hizo fruncir el ceño y darle una mordida mas fuerte al dulce imaginando que mordía la cabeza de aquel adicto al té, pensar que el muy cínico le había pedido o mejor dicho, ordenado a Sealand que se alejara de él porque según su opinión, _"lo estaba utilizando"_ además el muy hablador le había dicho a Peter sin ningún recato que lo _"dejaría tirado en cuanto se hartara, en cuanto se aburriera de él"_, menuda sandez la suya. Él no era como aquel británico egoísta, a él _realmente _le importaba Sealand, independientemente de si le podía ayudar en medio de una catástrofe o una guerra algún día.

Cuando recordaba lo que Peter le había dicho mientras comían flan en la cafetería del edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones todavía sentía la sangre hervir por la rabia. Alejarse de él, como si le estuviera haciendo daño, como si estuviera ejerciendo mala influencia sobre el principado, alejarse de él, si como no, al español le quedaba bastante claro que más que preocuparse por su familiar lo que verdaderamente fastidiaba a ese orgulloso abusador era que Peter comenzara a rebelarse en contra suya, a pelear por lo que le correspondía, a plantarle la cara y no dejarse amedrentar por su presencia.

Lo que realmente le fastidiaba era estar perdiendo el control sobre Sealand.

Y aquel maldito cabrón no era ningún estúpido, ya sabía que él estaba ayudando a Sealand a hacerse fuerte, a hacerse astuto para luchar en su contra para obtener lo que era suyo por derecho, a Arthur claro está no le había gustado nada que el muchacho lo humillara y le patera el orgullo en su propio terreno y mas que encontrara apoyo en su persona. Lo que ese infeliz quería era que Peter se sintiera tan solitario como lo estaba él.

Y Peter no tenia la culpa de que Arthur no fuera muy sociable precisamente.

Peter era un muchacho estupendo, atento, trabajador y optimista, muy diferente al plomo de Arthur. Y España estaba decidido a no dejar que aquel amargado lastimase a Sealand si podía hacer algo para impedirlo. Antonio se termino el dulce, se tomo el chocolate caliente y se preparo para irse a dormir.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama, Antonio pensó en Sealand, en el sonido de su risa, en sus ojos de mar brillando de alegría, en el acento suave y sereno de su voz, sobre todo cuando tarareaba alguna canción, en esos momentos su voz de escuchaba como la de las míticas sirenas, esos seres que cantaban cerca de las costas e hipnotizaban a los marineros con su melodías armoniosas para después arrastrarlos hasta el fondo del océano donde perecían sin remedio.

– ¿Se puede saber que me hiciste, chaval? –murmuro el latino antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola gente! Aquí estoy reportándome de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia tan extraña bajo el brazo, espero que les guste pues me quebré la cabeza pensando en como desarrollar este prompt de la tabla sin regarla a proporciones garrafales. Ahora, una pregunta importante, ¿Quieren que España y Sealand tengan una relación meramente fraternal o de un trato más íntimo con posibilidades altas de una futura relación sentimental? Díganme lo que opinan en un comentario, por favor. <em>

_Atte. _

_Naru _


	6. Incompresión

Incomprensión

(Gomitas)

En otro punto del mundo, Sealand pensaba en lo ocurrido aquella tarde mientras se atiborraba sin darse cuenta de gomitas, su tentempié preferido desde que podía recordar. Arthur era un idiota posesivo y sobreprotector pensó el muchacho enfadado mientras mordisqueaba distraído una gomita de cereza con forma de estrella. ¿Por qué le molestaba que tuviera una buena amistad con España? ¿Por qué le fastidiaba que quisiera crecer y tener amigos? ¿Acaso quería que terminara tan solitario y amargado como él? Porque si ese era su plan se iba a encontrar con una fuerte oposición de su parte, Peter estaba decidido a no acabar como Arthur: Solo, amargado y criticando las ideas de otros sin aportar nada para solucionar los problemas que preocupaban a todos por igual.

Además que se relacionara con otras naciones y personas no significaba que se olvidara de él ¿O si? Ante todo, Arthur seguía siendo su hermano mayor y siempre lo sería así que no entendía sus celos y su rivalidad para con España ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que lo dejara en paz? ¿Decirle que nunca lo abandonaría? ¿Qué era su hermano y lo amaba a pesar de todo? Honestamente dudaba que eso fuera a servir de algo, Alfred ya había hecho el intento de explicarle lo mismo en vano cuando empezó a tener una relación sentimental con México y aún ahora el británico le lanzaba miradas cargadas de resentimiento al estadounidense y llenas de veneno al mexicano, miradas abiertamente correspondidas por el azteca desde que el inglés se había burlado de los automóviles que fabricaban en su casa en un programa de televisión abierta* y Alfred tuviera que sujetar a su amante para evitar que este le partiera la cara a palos a su ex tutor.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo Peter se moría por plantarle la cara a Arthur y decirle: "_Oye Inglaterra, ya no soy un crío, puedo cuidarme solo y no tienes ningún derecho a meter la nariz en mi privacidad" _o _"Inglaterra adivina que, los tiempos de piratería ya pasaron, estamos en el siglo XXl así que deja de tener querellas por todo con España por favor y déjanos tranquilos" _o _"Arthur, eres mi hermano y te quiero y que tenga una amistad con España no significa que vaya a abandonarte, deja de ser tan celoso por Dios, pareces una mujer a la que le fueran a quitar el novio ¿No te da vergüenza?"_

Pero no quería más problemas con el británico además tenia otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse como saber que tanto le habían afectado a su casa las heridas que ese bruto le había hecho esa misma tarde, si uno de los puntales que había instalado recientemente se había derrumbado o si se habían vuelto a abrir las fisuras de las paredes y se volvía a colar el agua en el cuarto de las calderas, ese pesado se las pagaría con creces.

Peter se acabo las gomitas y tiro la bolsa vacía en la papelera. Alejarse de España, si como no, como si en realidad deseara apartarse de una de las pocas personas que era amable y atento con él sin esperar nada a cambio antes mas le apetecía darle una patada en el culo a Arthur y mandarlo a paseo que separarse de España, primero tendrían que tirar a matar para hacerlo.

Peter fue a buscar su caja de herramientas y a _Soledad** _antes de irse a dormir, mañana tendría un día muy ocupado por delante arreglando el posible desastre causado por Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>*Se refiere a cuando un noticiero británico se burlo del diseño de un modelo de automóvil hecho en México, lo que causo molestia entre la población de mexicanos en el Reino Unido y la embajada de México en tierras británicas, disputa que concluyo con una disculpa pública de la embajada inglesa al gobierno mexicano, además de que los comentaristas que hicieron esas apostillas ofensivas fueron despedidos inmediatamente después de la televisora donde laboraban.<em>

_**Nombre con el que Sealand bautizo a su navaja de supervivencia._


	7. Declaración de guerra

Declaración de guerra

(Membrillo)

Arthur los vio reírse a pocas mesas de distancia de la suya en la cafetería del edificio de reuniones durante el descanso para comer, al parecer Peter había hecho oídos sordos a sus advertencias ¿Alguien podía decirle por favor, que le veía su hermanito a aquel masoquista idiota? No lo entendía ¿Acaso Peter no veía que aquel cerebro de fideo sólo lo estaba utilizando para después dejarlo tirado como a una prostituta barata? Pero eso si que no, primero tendrían que matarlo antes que dejara que ese estúpido cabeza de tomate se aprovechara de la ingenuidad de Sealand.

Decidido a tomar cartas en asunto el británico atajo a España cuando este iba por una ensalada mientras Peter aguardaba comiendo pedazos de membrillo, golosina que el español le había traído para levantarle el ánimo después de enterarse de que por culpa de Arthur las paredes en la casa del de la micronación tenían fisuras otra vez y eso tenia al muchacho hecho un basilisco además de que en lo personal al ibérico le gustaba mucho mas ver sonreír al chico que verlo cabreado y mas si era por culpa del pelma desconsiderado que tenia por pariente.

–España –escucho que alguien lo llamaba y telepatía era aquel cabrón

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, Inglaterra? –pregunto el castaño con educación

–Necesito hablar contigo –dijo el inglés– no te preocupes seré breve –añadió al notar que el otro estaba a punto de protestar

– ¿Qué quieres? –cuestiono el español

–Deja tranquilo a Peter –pidió el británico flemático– ya es bastante tiene con los problemas en los que se mete colándose en las juntas como para que ahora vengas a meterle ideas en la cabeza

–Eso tendría que pedírmelo él ¿no te parece? –exclamo España mirándolo sin pestañar–además Sealand no se colaría en las juntas si lo dejaras entrar, ya es bastante mayor para hacerlo y yo no le meto ideas –agrego sereno ante la fría mirada del inglés– Peter está reclamando lo que es suyo por derecho desde que se emancipo, no le veo la pega a eso

–Él no estaría haciendo eso si dejaras de alentarlo –señalo el rubio

–En eso te equivocas –rebatió el castaño– Peter seguiría haciendo eso estuviera yo ahí o no, ya era ahora de que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar –declaro mirándolo sin inmutarse

–Aléjate de mi hermano España o si no…–amenazo el anglosajón

– ¿O si no, que Inglaterra? –le corto el latino– Peter ya es lo bastante maduro para juntarse con quien se le dé la gana y tú no puedes impedírselo así como tampoco puedes impedirle tomar lo que le corresponde

–Serás… –siseo británico a punto de perder la paciencia

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa o atacar se escucho una a voz diciendo:

– ¿Hay algún problema?

Ambos voltearon y vieron que Peter se había acercado y los miraba atentamente, como queriendo adivinar que estaba ocurriendo ahí. España fue el primero en reaccionar.

–Ningún problema ¿verdad, Arthur? –cuestiono el castaño

–Exactamente –dijo el rubio escueto

Sealand pensó que hay pasaba algo raro pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

–De acuerdo –dijo el muchacho– señor España ¿nos vamos? Quiero mostrarle algo –agrego ante la atenta mirada de su pariente

–Adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo chaval –dijo el hispano sonriendo

Peter entendió la señal y se marcho dejando a Inglaterra y a España solos otra vez.

–Por última vez España –dijo Arthur retomando la conversación donde la habían dejado– aléjate de Peter

–Ya te dije que eso sólo _Sealand_ puede pedirme eso –repuso el aludido haciendo énfasis en el nombre oficial del principado

–Entonces esto significa la guerra –dijo el británico mirando al latino sin pestañar

–Haz lo que quieras –replico el castaño sin inmutarse antes de ir a buscar al principado

–Señor España –dijo Peter una vez que lo tuvo enfrente– ¿Qué paso? No me diga que ese idiota le hizo algo –agrego preocupado

–Nada chaval –contesto España revolviéndole los cabellos al menor

–No diga eso –dijo el principado cortando cualquier intento de la nación por zanjar el asunto– podré ser muy joven para entenderlo pero no soy un tonto, algo paso ahí estoy seguro

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga, chaval? –suspiro el mayor dándose por vencido, no sabia que Peter fuera tan suspicaz

–Empiece por contármelo todo –pidió el chico– no omita detalles

–Te vas a cabrear si te lo cuento todo _Pepe*_

–Para eso existe el membrillo –replico el muchacho sonriendo a la par que animaba al latino a contarle sobre su discusión con Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>*Por si no lo sabían la traducción de Peter al español es Pedro, y en algunos casos se usa el diminutivo de Pepe para referirse a ellos, esto también aplica con las personas que se llaman José, y en las mujeres que se llaman Petra –femenino de Pedro–, se hace lo mismo o se les dice "pita", que también se aplica en Guadalupe en algunas ocasiones. <em>


	8. Sorpresas y alegrías

Sorpresas y alegría

(Pastel)

España estaba nervioso se acercaba el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Sealand y él aún no sabia que darle por una fecha tan especial. Tenia que ser algo estupendo pero práctico para que el chico lo llevara consigo la mayor parte del tiempo asimismo debía de tener un toque original para que cuando el muchacho lo viera o usara se acordará de él por lo menos por un momento.

¿Qué podría darle como obsequio de cumpleaños? ¿Un juguete? No, Peter ya no era un niño y de seguro se mostraría bastante contrariado si le daba algo como eso, de seguro pensaría que él deseaba gastarle una broma, que quizás no lo tomaba en serio...

Lo cual, por supuesto, no era cierto.

¿Un videojuego? No, de seguro Cassiano y Sídney* iban a regalarle eso o alguna otra cosa similar, ¿Un CD de algún cantante o grupo musical? Esa idea parecía bastante aceptable pero no estaba completamente seguro de que tipo de música le gustaba a Peter ¿Rock? ¿Pop? ¿Balada romántica? ¿Tango? ¿Electrónica? ¿Rap? ¿O quizás el reggaetón? No, de seguro que no, el reggaetón era algo bastante movido, eso tenia que reconocerlo pero el pequeño gran detalle con el que estaba algo mosqueado con dicho genero musical eran las letras de las canciones, ya que algunas eran bastante vulgares o sólo hablaban de sexo y la mayor parte de las canciones que había llegado a escuchar veían a las mujeres como un objeto sexual, sinceramente no entendía como Marina** podía soportar la mayor parte del día oyendo eso pero como dicen por allí, en gustos se rompen géneros.

¿Una navaja nueva? Muy predecible. ¿Ropa? Muy simple. ¿Una revista para adultos? No, de eso nada, él no era un corruptor de menores a pesar de que para algunos era un asaltacunas latente de primera mano además Peter no era como Francis o Arthur –un pervertido en potencia o uno reprimido pero latente– y Antonio agradecía enormemente a Dios por ello, el hecho de que Peter siguiera puro a su edad demostraba su sensatez y que tenia la cabeza bien sentada en el tronco, lo que lo hacia un muchacho de confiable, responsable de si mismo además de prudente, motivos que lo alentaban a considerar muy seriamente tener una relación político-comercial con el muchacho en el futuro aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, debía de admitir que había una pequeña –minúscula– parte de él que sea alegraba que el chico siguiera siendo casto por _otras razones_ pero eso no venia al caso ahora.

¿Qué podía darle que fuera lo bastante especial para Sealand? Algo que fuera lo bastante significativo para decirle cuanto apreciaba su compañía todos aquellos días que estuvieron charlando, riendo, jugando juntos. Algo que le dijera cuanto lo quería. Algo solo de ambos.

Algo que solamente les perteneciera a ellos dos.

En ese momento a Antonio se le dibujo una amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro. Ya sabía que le daría a Peter por su cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>La mañana de su cumpleaños, Peter se levanto más temprano de lo habitual. Tenía mucho que hacer esa mañana antes de ir a pasar un tiempo de calidad con Tino y Berwald como hacían cada año desde que sus padres decidieran adoptarlo. Además trataría de pasar algo de tiempo con Cassiano, Sídney y Raivis. Si tenían oportunidad irían al parque diversiones a montar la montaña rusa y el martillo, sólo esperaba que Letonia no se mareara demasiado o podría devolver el estómago y hacer un verdadero desastre con el que había probabilidades considerables de que los echaran del parque, aunque el riesgo valía la pena por las muecas que ponía su amigo poco antes de vomitar con la cara completamente verde y después de un rato de haber regurgitado, esta vez con las mejillas tan sonrosadas que parecía que estuviera sufriendo un ataque repentino de fiebre o hubiera estado demasiado tiempo vigilando el asado dentro del horno.<p>

Estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir cuando una ligera melodía de flamenco comenzó a escucharse en la habitación del principado, Sealand tomo su móvil de la mesa de noche con un movimiento rápido. Había recibido un mensaje de España que decía:

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Sealand! Ya eres mayor de edad peque (¿No te moquea que te siga llamando así, verdad?). Espero de todo corazón que no te incomode mucho, lamento no poder estar contigo en estos momentos pero es que me ha surgido de improviso una junta con el alto mando y tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que me va a endosar mas documentación de lo habitual, que mala suerte tengo precisamente hoy ¿A que si? Pero así es esto y estoy seguro de que tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie ¿verdad, chaval? Bueno no te aburro más con tanto rollo. Sólo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños chaval, ojalá te lo pases regio que bien te lo mereces.**

**Un abrazo **

**España **

**P.S.: Tengo una sorpresa especial para ti peque, espérame enfrente de edificio de reuniones esta tarde, no te puedo adelantar nada pero estoy seguro de que te encantara, sólo reza porque mi jefe sea compasivo y me deje salir de aquí antes de que pierda la cabeza y salte por la ventana. **

**P.S.2: La torre de papeles que tengo en mi escritorio me va a aplastar ¿Por qué parecerá más grande a medida que intento avanzar más rápido? ¡Auxilio! ¡No quiero ser enterrado vivo por una pila gigante de papel! ¡Socorro! ¡El ejército del papel se está apoderando de mi oficina! **

Sealand dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada al leer la última parte del mensaje, a veces Antonio se comportaba de una forma tan infantil que uno se debatía entre abrazarlo muy fuerte o darle un cabezazo en el abdomen al más puro estilo italiano –Feliciano más bien le tiraba de la oreja cuando se cabreaba con él– ¿Quién pensaría que el norteño se podría tan mosqueado y le saldría lo _dere-dere_ con tan sólo un tirón en el cabello y la quema accidental de una pintura? Definitivamente los tipo B*** eran de cuidado aunque no lo parecieran siendo normalmente personas tan alegres y con tan buen sentido común.

¿Cuál seria la sorpresa que España le tenía por su cumpleaños? ¿Un televisor? ¿Boletos para algún concierto de _"El canto del loco"? _¿Una caja de herramientas? Bueno, tendría que esperar para saberlo y él ya había aprendido el valor de la paciencia.

El día paso como agua entre los dedos para sorpresa y alegría del agasajado joven, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta ya era hora de su encuentro con España.

Nervioso y emocionado como pocas veces había estado, Peter se dirigió a la cafetería enfrente del edificio de reuniones, se sentó en una mesa y se dispuso a esperar. España llego corriendo poco después, había tenido que hacer hasta lo imposible para que Zapatero lo dejara salir de la oficina antes que la_ "Torre de papel_" lo sepultara vivo.

–Hola chaval –saludo el ibérico al divisar al muchacho en el local

–Buenas tardes señor España –replico el joven sealandés– espero que le haya ido bien en la oficina hoy

–Bien si me fue –replico el hispano– lo malo es que por poco no salgo de la oficia ¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa chaval? –inquirió

–Listo –repuso el principado sonriendo mientras el mayor lo conducía afuera del establecimiento

– ¿Qué te imaginas que es? –cuestiono el castaño sonriendo también

–Déjeme adivinar –dijo el menor– ¿Una caja de herramientas nueva?

–No

– ¿Un libro de mecánica?

–No

– ¿Un CD de _"El canto del loco"_?

– ¡No! –exclamo riendo el de ojos verdes– ¿Te rindes chaval? –cuestiono divertido

–Me rindo –dijo el chico– ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tiene? –cuestiono

–Si te digo no será una sorpresa –repuso el mayor con una sonrisa

–No sea cruel conmigo –se quejo el chico haciendo un puchero– mire que me tiene en ascuas

–Aguanta un poco más –dijo el mayor subiéndose a una moto e invitando al menor a hacer lo mismo

– ¿Adónde vamos? –pregunto el principado curioso abrazado a la espalda del castaño mientras avanzaban en medio del trafico vespertino

–Te gustara –dijo el latino– confía en mí

Siguieron avanzando hasta las afueras de la ciudad en dirección hacia un acantilado. Cuando llegaron su destino, España se bajo del vehículo, ayudo a Peter a descender, le tendió una venda y le dijo:

–Cúbrete los ojos chaval

Peter obedeció y se cubrió los ojos con la venda mientras se preguntaba a si mismo que estaría planeando el mayor

– ¿Adonde vamos? –cuestiono el chico mientras caminaba por el inusual terreno guiado por la voz del español

–No tengas miedo chaval –susurro el de ojos verdes junto a su oído– ya casi llegamos

–No tengo miedo –repuso el muchacho ocultando el estremecimiento que sentía en la espalda

–Ya puedes quitarte la venda –indico el mayor

–Señor España ¿Qué…? –empezó a decir el muchacho pero la frase murió en sus labios al ver donde estaban

– ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños peque! –exclamo el español luciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas

Se encontraban en un punto algo alejado a las orillas del acantilado, donde a lejos se veía un faro mientras se escuchaba a las olas del mar estrellarse contra los riscos a la par que el sol se ocultaba tiñendo las aguas de color rojizo. De verdad era un lugar increíble para ver las puestas de sol

–Es hermoso –exclamo el principado conmovido por el espectáculo que les brindaba la naturaleza

–Y eso no es todo chaval –exclamo el castaño– mira

El chico volteo a ver hacia donde estaba el mayor y no pudo contener su asombro. Había una mesa mediana cerca de donde estaban parados con todo lo necesario para un picnic especial de cumpleaños.

– ¡Wow! –exclamo el muchacho asombrado– ¡Es increíble! –agrego acercándose a la mesa de picnic

– ¿Te gusta? –pregunto el hispano

– ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias señor España! –dijo el muchacho abrazándolo

–De nada chaval, venga vamos a comer – dijo tomando un sándwich del platón

Peter lo imito y tomo un sándwich de tomate de la bandeja y le dio un mordisco. Estaba delicioso. En unos minutos ambos estaban casi satisfechos pero faltaba algo.

–Espera chaval –dijo España al ver que Peter se disponía a comer mas ensalada– guarda espacio que todavía falta algo

Peter se le quedo mirando expectante, si comía un poco más iba a reventar pero estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinar el momento expresándole su opinión al mayor

De la cesta que se hallaba en una esquina de la mesa, Antonio saco una bandeja que el sealandés no había notado hasta ese momento y cuando el mayor la destapo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad adornara sus labios. Era un pastel de limón con tenia escrito "_Feliz cumpleaños Sealand"_ con jarabe de chocolate y dieciocho velitas encima.

Era un gran detalle por parte de España y eso lo hizo sentir que su cariño por el reino del sol se intensificaba a tal grado que casi le dolía el corazón, definitivamente España era un ángel bajado del cielo.

–Señor España –musito el menor a punto de llorar de alegría– muchas gracias, de verdad gracias. Por todo

–No tienes nada que agradecer chaval –dijo España sonriendo algo apenado– venga, pide un deseo –agrego encendiendo las velitas del pastel.

Peter se acerco al hojaldre, cerró los ojos y soplo suavemente, las velas del pastel se apagaron y España aplaudió ante el acto como era habitual en dichas celebraciones. Por último Peter saco su cámara digital –un regalo de Seborga y Wy– y tomo una fotografía de ellos dos juntos para no olvidar ese día tan especial.

Así como no olvidaría el cosquilleo que le produjo a Antonio cuando sus labios –ligeramente cubiertos con merengue del pastel– se posaron en la nariz del español dándole un beso como agradecimiento de todo lo que había hecho por él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola gente! Vuelvo con un capitulo más de este fic bajo el brazo, me costo dolores de cabeza hacerlo, ya que inspiración se puso en huelga después de la publicación de mi más reciente historia –tratare de hacer menos fics por encargo– y hasta ahora vuelve a ponerse activa –lento pero ahí va – espero que este capitulo les guste a todos los que leen esta historia tan extraña. Vuelvo a preguntar lo siguiente: ¿quieren que Antonio y Peter tenga una relación sentimental más adelante, sólo una relación de amor platónico o de cariño fraternal? Díganme sus opiniones en un comentario por favor, ya que importante para el desarrollo de la trama en los próximos capítulos. Atte. Naru <em>

_Aclaraciones: _

_*Sídney: Nombre que le he asignado a Wy y que también es una de las ciudades más importantes de Australia, disculpen si les confunde un poquito pero por el momento no he encontrado otro nombre que le pegue al personaje._

_**Marina: Mi Oc de Puerto Rico, he escuchado decir que en ese país se escucha mucho el reggaetón y por eso lo puse, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con esto. _

_En cuanto a los personajes tsunderes hay dos tipos: el mas común y el que todo el mundo conoce –el tipo A– (ejemplo: Lovino Vargas) y otro más menos utilizado del que casi nadie sabe gran cosa –el tipo B– (aplicable en este caso a su hermano, Feliciano Vargas), esta es su definición: _

_***__Tsundere tipo B (Alias los dere-dere):__Estos tsunderes tienen como "dere-dere" su estado de ánimo por defecto. Es una persona dulce, cariñosa y generosa, pero tiene un lado oculto. En este caso, su temperamento es casi siempre provocado por alguien o algo más, por lo general la persona por la cual se sienten interesados. Las causas pueden ser muchas; una beligerante tensión sexual, que la persona que les interesa sea un idiota o un pervertido accidental, o que el/ella simplemente no tiene idea de cómo manejar los sentimientos de amor y atracción debido a que es dulce para todos, excepto con la persona que le interesa. Pretendientes no deseados tales como los pesados y los persistentes (acosadores) también puede desencadenar el ataque tsun-tsun. Muy a menudo el cariño de la persona en cuestión hacia el o la tsundere es muy frustrado, ya que todo el mundo le dice lo delicado de su corazón, y se pregunta cómo es posible que estén describiendo a la misma persona_

Los o las tsunderes tipo B suelen ser confundido con los _Yandere__. Si un tipo B se da cuenta que su interés amoroso no lo quiere, el/ella volverá a su lado dere-dere y probablemente entre a una fase de "yo también quiero ser feliz". Un yandere tolera muchas cosas que un tsundere no podría hacer, y si en todo caso, el yandere se da cuenta que su interés amoroso no lo quiere; su personalidad cambia a violenta, sangrienta, esquizofrénica, demente, asesina, etc._


	9. Los efectos del calor

Los efectos del calor

(Helado)

Hacia calor. Mucho calor.

Hacia demasiado calor, joder.

Y la visión que tenía enfrente no le ayudaba en nada.

Sealand. Peter. Su pequeño y puro amigo comiendo helado de nuez con chispas.

Bueno, pequeño ya no pero seguía siendo puro e inocente. Su puro e inocente camarada. Y él quería conservarlo así ¡Por Dios que si quería hacerlo! Pero sus hormonas y las altas temperaturas en la casa de Argentina parecían haberse aliado para jugarle una mala pasada ¿Por qué si no, estaría pensando en cosas indebidas para hacerle a Sealand?

De seguro era culpa del maldito calor. Si eso debía ser porque de ningún otro modo estaría pensando en hacerle cosas así a Peter. El calor que había alborotado sus hormonas, el calor que lo hacia pensar cosas ilícitas para hacer con un chaval de dieciocho años (física y mentalmente hablando, claro está)

Ante la ley, Peter ya era un adulto y era muy sensato para su edad también debido a las circunstancias en las cuales había crecido y el sealandés le había confesado en una de sus frecuentes conversaciones que se había obligado a si mismo a crecer para que Inglaterra o algún otro país lo reconociese como una nación independiente como jugar videojuegos, ver caricaturas, escribirle cartas a Santa Claus –incluso llego a contarle que Finlandia se había puesto muy triste por eso– entre muchas otras cosas. Era obvio que el muchacho confiaba en él y lo apreciaba bastante y el ibérico apreciaba mucho esa confianza y esa estima que Peter le tenía y no quería perder todo eso por un repentino ataque de hormonas alborotadas.

_Tenia que aguantarse_.

Aunque la idea de comérselo a besos le resultaba muy tentadora, tenía que soportarlo y aquietar a sus hormonas antes de hacer alguna locura, como meter a Peter en un armario de limpieza, en un baño, detrás de unos arbustos o en cualquier otro sitio con algo de intimidad para saciar a la fiera que pugnaba por liberarse y tomar el control de su cuerpo sin que su buen juicio interviniera, sin que su autocontrol intentara pararlo.

¡Si tan sólo no fuese tan joven e inocente! Si Peter no fuese tan ingenuo podría tomarlo sin culpa alguna aunque esa inocencia lo atraía de forma deliciosa, si él no fuese tan mayor tal vez podría intentar acercarse, físicamente parecía de veinticinco años o tal vez un poco más pero sabia que tenia más de tres siglos de existencia ¿Cuántos tendría Sealand? Treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta o sesenta máximo. Aunque quisiera no podía. Peter era muy joven para él y además era un buen chico por lo que merecía que su primera vez fuera especial, no sólo un arranque incontrolable de hormonas por un calentón causado por el clima.

–Señor España –murmuro el sealandés dejando de comer su helado y mirando al mayor con atención– estás muy callado ¿Te sucede algo? No me diga que Inglaterra le volvió a echar bronca porque si es así yo…

–Todo esta bien chaval –aseguro el castaño sonriendo– tranquilo

–De acuerdo –acepto el muchacho y siguió comiendo su helado y caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente mientras el mayor lo seguía caminando a su lado y mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando.

Antonio noto que Peter tenia una mancha de helado en la mejilla. Si tan sólo pudiera lamerla… ¡los pensamientos pervertidos estaban rondándolo otra vez, maldita sea! Maldito fuera el calor, malditas fueran sus hormonas, malditos fueran los pensamientos degenerados que tenia sobre arrancarle la ropa al principado y comérselo todo sin masticar cual lobo hambriento tras una hambruna. Una parte de él se moría por tomarlo y la otra le decía quieto ahí ¿a cual de las dos le hacia caso? ¿Al demonio o al ángel?

"_No puedo"_ pensó el ibérico mordiéndose la lengua _"es sólo un niño"_

Si Peter era un niño o en todo caso un ángel, nadie lo había mimado tanto como él en mucho tiempo, nadie lo había escuchado con tanta atención o se había reído tanto de sus chistes –por simples o tontos que estos fueran– y en general Peter era una de las pocas personas que había tratado de conocer un poco más que la cara optimista que mostraba a diario –aunque eso le causara algo de miedo a veces–, algo que el ibérico apreciaba mucho. No quería perder a Sealand por un estúpido ataque hormonal, definitivamente no quería; aunque eso significara tener que romperse los labios con los dientes por tener que aguantar la tentación de tocarlo y besarlo hasta que el chaval que tenía al lado perdiera el aliento.

– ¿Seguro que esta bien, señor España? –cuestiono el menor preocupado– ¿no quiere un poco de helado? –ofreció amablemente tendiéndole el cucurucho del escarchado al mayor

–No, pero gracias de todas formas Peter –dijo el español forzando una sonrisa

Lo que necesitaba en realidad era una cubeta con hielo. Mucho hielo.

–Está bien –dijo el principado– ¡Está sangrando! ¿Qué le paso? –cuestiono alarmado al ver sangre en el labio inferior del mayor– voy a la enfermería a buscar algo para curarle las heridas, vuelvo enseguida –dijo el menor corriendo hacia el dispensario del edificio sin antes de untarle un poco de helado en los labios para evitar que se inflamaran.

España se quedo parado en medio de aquel pasillo, estático como una estatua de piedra, inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios degustando el sabor del helado mezclado con su sangre y por un momento imagino que ese seria el sabor que tendría en la boca si Peter –quien tenia las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor o por ver su sangre fluir por sus labios– lo hubiese besado.

Ahora estaba perdido y tenía un serio problema entre las piernas que arreglar por culpa del maldito calor y aquel condenado helado de nuez

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola gente! Regreso de pisa y corre después de mucho tiempo, quiero que sepan que por ahora se me hace difícil actualizar mis historias, así que téngame paciencia por favor. Atte. Naru <em>


	10. Algo parecido a una cita

Algo parecido a una cita

(Palanqueta)

Sealand estaba muy feliz y emocionado aquella tarde. No dejaba de rebuscar en su armario algo apropiado que ponerse para la ocasión. Había quedado de verse con España para ir juntos a la feria y era la primera vez que le dejarían ir ahí sin un familiar haciendo de carabina*. Además de que resultaba de lo más considerado que Antonio le hubiera invitado a la feria estando como estaban las cosas con la crisis económica en Europa y las medidas de austeridad puestas por su jefe. El pobre ibérico debía de estar sumamente estresado y debió de tomarle mucho tiempo reunir el dinero para invitarlo a ir con él a la feria.

Después de sacar volver a meter prendas en el ropero una y otra vez, Peter por fin se decanto por unos pantalones de pana negros y una camiseta verde oscuro con el dibujo de una guitarra eléctrica y una chamarra gris claro. Ya estaba listo; ni muy arreglado ni muy desenfadado, Peter no quería denotar que se hubiera demorado demasiado en arreglarse. Ya tenía más que suficiente con las burlas de Seborga y la media sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de Wy cuando les había contado sobre la invitación de España para que fueran a dar un paseo por ahí.

–_Parece que estás nervioso por tu cita, Peter_ –_dijo Cassiano sonriendo_

– _¡No es una cita! –exclamo Peter con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas _

–_Déjalo tranquilo, Cassio_ _–dijo Wy terciando entre ambos muchachos–; si Pete dice que no es una cita entonces no es una cita ¿verdad, Pete?_

–_Sólo me ha invitado a la feria –aclaro el sealandés–, no significa nada._

–_Pero podría ser el inicio de algo –dijo el italiano con un ligero tono suspicaz en la voz _

– _¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto el de ojos azul verdoso, confundido _

–_Venga no te hagas el inocente conmigo Peter –dijo el de ojos verdes claro mirándole divertido–, ¿acaso no sabes de lo que habla todo el mundo? Todos saben que te gusta España _

– _¡Eso no es cierto! –chillo Sealand molesto _

–_Eso no hace más que confirmar los rumores –sonrío el menor de los italianos _

–_Seborga, ya para –dijo Sídney con voz firme–; calma Pete, son sólo cosas que inventa la gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar al prójimo –agrego abrazando con cariño al joven sealandés _

–_Deberían buscar algo mejor que hacer –dijo el joven en tono sombrío correspondiendo el gesto antes de marcharse del lugar _

"_Seborga es un tonto de las narices"_, pensó Sealand algo cabreado mientras se ponía la boina "_además España es como mi hermano, no como Arthur claro, pero..." _sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un pitido proveniente de su móvil, le había llegado un mensaje, Peter cogió el teléfono de la mesa de noche y leyó:

"_Pete, diviértete mucho hoy y no le hagas caso a Cassio y a los demás cotillas envidiosos. Sabes que cuentas conmigo –y con Cassio aunque sea tan cabezota y no quiera admitirlo– pase lo que tenga que ocurrir. Besos." Sídney. _

–Eres la mejor Wy –dijo el muchacho y salió de la casa.

Tomo el metro para llegar a tiempo a su encuentro con el mayor, podía haber utilizado la bicicleta que le regalo su tío Magnus pero la feria estaba un poco lejos del lugar donde habían acordado reunirse y no quería llegar oliendo a sudor. Después de apearse en dos estaciones, Peter llego a su destino: El parque Santa Trinidad.

Era un lugar agradable para pasar el rato ya fuera corriendo, mirando las nubes acostado en el pasto, jugando futbol o al básket o hacer un picnic. El principado sonrío ante esa idea, podría invitar a España a un día de campo especial, para retribuirle el que él hizo por su cumpleaños además podría hacer algo más que postres para comer; no es que quisiera impresionarlo con sus habilidades culinarias, claro que no, pero seria agradable estar con Antonio sin Arthur espiando, sin Cassiano picándole al respecto…sólo ellos dos hablando, jugando a corre que te atrapo, ¡hasta podrían tomar la siesta juntos! Además de que Tino le había dicho que no era bueno comer tanto dulce porque hacia daño a los dientes.

Tan distraído estaba que no noto que una persona se le acercaba por detrás hasta que tuvo los brazos de esa persona alrededor de la cintura. Sealand se asusto pero trato de aparentar tranquilidad, tenia que pensar como quitarse a esa persona de encima. Entonces recordó algunos movimientos de defensa que le había enseñado su tío Lukas, le dio un pisotón en el pie seguido de un codazo en el estomago, escucho un quejido de dolor y volteo, navaja en mano, dispuesto a defenderse de su atacante.

–Tranquilo –dijo una voz–. Pepe, soy yo

Se traba de España. El latino vestía una camiseta blanca que hacia resaltar el tono bronceado de su tez, un pantalón azul claro de mezclilla y una chamarra de motorista café.

– ¿Señor España? –dijo el muchacho en un suspiro– ¡Pude haberlo matado! ¿Qué pretendía asustándome así?

–No quería asustarte –aclaro el ibérico haciendo una mueca de dolor–. Que daño, pegas bastante fuerte ¿sabes?

–Perdón –se disculpo el menor guardando la navaja–, pero no le habría golpeado si no me hubiera asustado así. Y he crecido mucho últimamente, es normal que mi fuerza aumente al igual que mi estatura.

–Tienes razón –sonrío el castaño– ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí un rato o nos ponemos ya en camino?

–Preferiría que usted descansara un rato antes de irnos, los golpes que le di fueron muy duros pero si es capaz de caminar sin encorvarse esta bien por mi –dijo el muchacho con voz llana

– ¿Me estás diciendo viejo? –dijo el español con falso enfado

Peter enrojeció hasta la punta de cabello ante la mueca de disgusto del mayor.

–D-De ningún modo pretendía ofenderlo –tartamudeo–, solo estaba preocupado por usted

España sonrío ¡Peter era tan adorable que daban de achucharlo a cada rato!

–No te preocupes por mi chaval. Venga, vámonos

Caminaron entre pequeñas charlas, sonrisas y silencios cómodos hasta que llegaron a la feria. Peter miraba todo con ojos resplandecientes. Había una montaña rusa, una noria gigante, puestos de tiro al blanco, un tiovivo, autos chocones, juegos de destreza, maquinas de videojuegos, casa de las risas, de los espejos, casa del terror, puestos de comida…

– ¡Increíble! –exclamo el principado con una amplia sonrisa.

Se subieron a la montaña rusa, a los autos chocones, se tomaron fotos en una maquina de fotos instantáneas. Comieron unos perros calientes sentados en una banca cerca de la casa de los sustos.

– ¿Quiere entrar en la casa del terror conmigo? –pregunto el sealandés señalando con un gesto el edificio

– ¿Eso no te da miedo? –cuestiono el latino a su vez

–En realidad no. Pero si eso le pone nervioso, puede esperarme afuera.

–Te acompaño –dijo el español haciéndose el duro

– ¿Esta seguro de que quiere hacerlo?

–Si

Entraron en la casa de los sustos en completo silencio. A Peter le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Por qué razón estaba mosqueado Antonio? ¿Había hecho o dicho algo malo? ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? Se sentaron en el carro mecánico, atendieron a las medidas de seguridad y entonces el juego comenzó.

Brujas, zombis, murciélagos, momias, fantasmas, hombres lobo, demonios, vampiros, calaveras danzando un baile macabro. Montones de sangre falsa. Peter miraba de reojo a su compañero, Antonio miraba totalmente concentrado aquel espectáculo de terror, horror y muerte artificiales

El momento realmente traumático cuando el carro hizo una parada después una vuelta donde por un momento estuvieron de cabeza. Había un pirata con un ligero parecido con Arthur torturando a un muchacho de más o menos diecinueve años. Delgado, de pelo negro y ojos color miel y que tenia sangre falsa saliéndole de un corte en el labio inferior y de las marcas de latigazos hechas en la espalda.

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió el tacto de una mano helada tomar la suya. Volteo a ver a Antonio y lo que vio en esos momentos lo aterro más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera en esa mansión embrujada.

Antonio estaba mortalmente pálido, su boca se hallaba abierta en medio de un grito sordo muestra del más profundo terror, sus ojos estaban clavados como cuchillos en la figura del pirata de sonrisa despiadada, cínica y cruel.

–Todo está bien, señor España. Esto no es real –dijo Peter mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

–El calabozo…–murmuro Antonio sumido en un mar de recuerdos desagradables

–No hay ningún calabozo aquí. Él no va a hacerle daño –repuso el principado en tono sosegado

– ¿Me lo prometes? –cuestiono el español como si fuera un niño pequeño. Al muchacho se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Te lo prometo –dijo el joven con voz firme.

Y entonces Antonio lo beso en los labios. Fue un beso tierno y suave pero Peter estaba paralizado, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras la sangre se atascaba en sus mejillas. Salieron de la mansión embrujada abrazados y antes de darse cuenta estaban en la casa de los espejos besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

–Espere –suspiro el menor–, quiero darle algo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el hispano

Peter saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña barra de cereal. Antonio la tomo con cuidado y sonrío al comprobar de que trataba: una palanqueta de almendras. **

–Es para darle las gracias por haberme invitado a venir a la feria con usted y como disculpa por haber insistido en lo de la casa embrujada. Lamento que recordara cosas desagradables por mi culpa –se disculpo el menor bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

–No fue tu culpa –repuso el español suavemente–, no podías saber lo que pasaría ahí dentro. Y yo debí habértelo dicho antes así que también es mi culpa.

–No diga eso. Usted se ha portado muy bien conmigo señor España

–Y también debo pedirte otra disculpa por haberte besado sin permiso.

–No se preocupe por eso tampoco. Ese no fue mi primer beso de todas maneras, sólo me sorprendió un poco pero estoy bien.

Antonio se sorprendió

– ¿Cómo…?

–Fue un accidente y ni siquiera lo disfrute mucho. Además creo que Eirik le hubiera gustado más que tío Magnus lo besara en mi lugar.

El español sintió una punzada desagradable en la boca del estomago pero decidió dejarlo correr.

–Venga chaval, salgamos de aquí.

Salieron de la casa de los espejos tomados de la mano. Peter se sentía feliz y en paz como no lo había estado en años. La mano de Antonio ya no estaba helada como la de un muerto. Era cálida, algo áspera pero cálida. Y sus besos eran suaves como la seda y dulces como las galletas que Tino preparaba en ocasiones especiales.

Peter sonrió cuando pasaron cerca de un puesto de tiro al blanco.

– ¡Dele a tres objetivos y gane un premio! –anunciaba la voz animada de una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos azules desde el puesto

–Espérame aquí –anuncio y corrió al puesto de tiro donde intercambio algunas palabras con la dependienta. Tras poner algunas monedas en el mostrador y que la joven le diera la escopeta con balas de salva. Peter vio una cadena con un dije en forma de tomate colgado además de un dije con forma de chorizo y algunos similares representando otras cosillas.

_Era justo lo que quería_.

Tomo el arma entre sus manos y se preparo. Recargo el arma sobre su hombro justo como Dinamarca y Finlandia le habían enseñado. Miro atentamente el blanco, apunto y disparo. Dio justo en el centro. Después siguió con los dos restantes obteniendo el mismo resultado.

– ¡Muchas felicidades, has ganado un premio! –exclamo la chica con una amplia sonrisa– ¿Qué es lo que deseas tomar?

–La cadena con el dije en forma de tomate –indico el muchacho

La muchacha aún sonriendo descolgó el objeto de la percha y se lo paso al joven principado.

–Estoy segura de que a tu novia le encantara –agrego suavemente.

–Estoy seguro que si. Gracias señorita –se despidió antes de salir corriendo con la cadena en las manos.

Encontró a España no muy lejos, comiendo tranquilamente su palanqueta sentado en una banca.

–Eres increíble ¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así? –pregunto el castaño

–Me enseñaron Tino y Magnus –contesto el rubio de ojos de mar– ¿Podría cerrar los ojos un momento, por favor? Le tengo una sorpresa

Antonio cerró los ojos y espero. Peter saco la cadena de su bolsillo junto con una nota que había garabateado deprisa pero con buena caligrafía.

–Ya los puede abrir –indico el joven

–Peter ¿Qué…? Oh dios mío –exclamo el hispano mirando la cadena–, es preciosa ¿dónde la obtuviste?

–La gane en el juego del tiro al blanco ¿De veras le gusta?

–Me encanta

–Entonces es suya. Y también esto –dijo el muchacho sonrojado entregándole la nota

– ¿Y esto?

–Léala cuando sea el momento adecuado –pidió Sealand para después darle un rápido beso en los labios y dirigirse a donde estaba un vendedor de algodón de azúcar.

Eso era lo más parecido que había conocía a una primera cita de verdad. Y estaba encantado con ello.

¡Y ni siquiera la lengua de Cassiano podría echárselo a perder!

_¡Hola gente! Ya regrese después de una __**LARGA**__ ausencia. Tratare de actualizar mis historias lo más que pueda, eso y cumplir con las historias encargadas que tengo pendientes._

* * *

><p><em>*Carabina: persona que acompaña a los jóvenes en sus salidas, evitando que se queden a solas y hagan algo que se considere inapropiado.<em>

_**Palanqueta: __Dulce típico y muy famoso en__México__. Este dulce se prepara con cacahuates en trozos, azúcar, agua, glucosa líquida, margarina y grasa o aceite vegetal._


End file.
